The Scarves That Distinguish
by mischiefmanaged73
Summary: An epilogue to "The Comedy of Errors" that I wrote for class.


**AN: An epilogue to "The Comedy of Errors" by William Shakespeare I wrote for class. **

Act 5, Scene 2

The house of _Antipholus of Ephesus_

Enter _Dromio_ _of_ _Ephesus_, _Adriana_,_ Antipholus_ _of_ _Syracuse_, _Dromio_ _of_ _Syracuse_, _Aegeon_, _Antipholus_ _of_ _Ephesus_, _Luciana_, and _Aemilia_

Dro. E. Now our family is together again. How shall we proceed with events?

Adr. You are welcome to stay here for as long as you wish.

Ant. S. I would gladly stay here and be with my new-found brother.

Dro. S. I as well.

Ant. S. But, father, have we affairs to settle in Syracusa?

Aege. Yes. We must return to gather our possessions and I must close my business. Perhaps I can gain respect as a merchant here, in the markets of Ephesus.

Ant. E You could assist me with my business. I have been wanting to spend more time with my dearest wife.

Adr. And I with you.

Luc. But what of space? We have only two rooms suitable to sleep in, besides those in the servants' quarters. My sister and her husband have the largest, as is fair, and I the other. Dromio… I mean the Dromio who has been with us… has a room in the servants' quarters with his wife, the kitchen maid. His brother can have another of the rooms there, but what of Antipholus of Syracuse, Aegeon, and Aemilia?

Ame. Aegeon and I can stay at the Abbey. The others there won't mind. After all, I have just been reunited with my family. We can go there now.

Exeunt _Aemilia_ and _Aegeon_

Luc. That is settled, then. But what of Antipholus? The man who is not married to my sister, I mean.

Ant. S. I wouldn't mind staying with Dromio in the servants' quarters. We have been through much together. This is no different from staying on a ship.

Ant. E. I will not have my own brother stay in the servants' quarters! He shall take Luciana's room.

Luc. But, then where will I go?

Adr. Well, you could go to the Abbey and stay there for a while, or you could stay with our parents. I believe they may have an extra room in their inn.

Luc. I came with you when you married to get away from that inn. I see no need to go back. Antipholus of Syracuse has offered to take a room with his servant, so I can keep my room.

Ant. E. Fine. If it means so much to you, you may keep your room. However, if you do, you must share it with my brother. If you do not choose this offer, then you may go stay with your parents. Brother, does that sit well with you?

Ant. S. That offer is acceptable by me. Luciana, what is your decision?

Luc. I suppose I shall stay at the inn. Dromio?

Dro. E. & S. Yes?

Luc. Dromio of Ephesus.

Dro. E. Yes, Lady Luciana?

Luc. Please gather my possessions. I wish to have them moved to the inn as soon as possible.

Dro. E. Yes, Lady Luciana.

Act 6, Scene 1

The inn of _Adriana_ and _Luciana_'s Parents

Enter _Antipholus_ _of Ephesus _and _Luciana_

Ant. E. Luciana! How are you faring in your new room?

Luc. Well enough. I would be better if I were not here, but in the house you occupy now.

Ant. E. What? You said yourself it was fair situation!

Luc. Yes, I suppose. Let us not dwell on things in the past. Would you like to take a tour of the city? Ephesus is very different from Syracuse.

Ant. E. Why would I have a need to tour Ephesus? I have been here all my life.

Luc. You Syracusans have such an odd sense of humor. Shall we set out now? It is close to dining time, and I am hungry.

Ant. E. Ah… I believe I see the problem here.

Luc. What problem? Do you not wish to dine right away?

Ant. E. No… that's not it. Dromio!

Enter _Dromio of Ephesus_

Dro. E. Yes, master?

Ant. E. Go back to the house. Fetch your brother and mine, and Adriana if she is there. Quickly, now!

Exeunt _Dromio of Ephesus_

Act 6, Scene 2

The home of Antipholus of Ephesus

Enter _Dromio of Ephesus_, _Dromio of Syracuse_, _Antipholus of Syracuse_

Dro. E. Brother! Master! Lady Adriana! Come quickly!

Enter _Dromio of Syracuse _and _Antipholus of Syracuse_

Dro. S. What do you need, Brother?

Dro. E. Antipholus of Ephesus is in need of all three of us, as well as his wife. Where is Lady Adriana?

Ant. S. She went to the market. I believe she wished to get fresh fruits from an incoming ship.

Dro. E. That is fine. She doesn't have to come. But both of you do! Let us go!

Exeunt _Dromio of Ephesus_, _Dromio of Syracuse_, and _Antipholus of Syracuse_

Act 6, Scene 3

The inn of Adriana and Luciana's Parents

Enter _Antipholus of Ephesus_, _Dromio of Ephesus_, _Antipholus of Syracuse_, _Dromio of Syracuse_, _Luciana_

Ant. E. Ah! There you are, Dromio!

Dro. E. I brought my brother and yours, just as you asked. Lady Adriana is at the market.

Ant. E. Good. Now look, Luciana. I believe you are mistaken. I am, in fact, Antipholus of Ephesus. I even told Dromio to bring his brother and my brother to show you. Antipholus, tell her.

Ant. S. Luciana… He is telling the truth. I come from Syracusa, along with my servant, Dromio.

Dro. S. I've known Antipholus- of Syracuse, I mean- my whole life, and that man by you is not him!

Ant. E. I apologize if this ordeal has confused you, but I hope we have set it to rights. Is there anything we can do to help now?

Luc. The four of you should wear colored scarves so everyone else can tell you apart!

Dro. S. Have you any with you?

Luc. Oh, yes, but I didn't mean you should _actually_ wear scarves…

Dro. E. If it helps, we will!

Ant. S. I found some! There are two black and two brown.

Ant. E. The Syracusans can take one color and the Epheseans the other.

Dro. S. I and my master are already holding the brown scarves, so I suppose the Syracusans will be brown.

Dro. E. And I and _my_ master shall wear the black scarves. Luciana, remember that. Syracuse, brown. Ephesus, black. This is how you are going to tell us apart.

Enter _Adriana_

Adr. The servants told me I might find all of you here. The ship I was waiting for has not arrived yet and I tired of waiting. Shall we go back to the house for our meal?

Luc. Yes. That sounds like a lovely idea. I haven't eaten since the beginning of the day.

Ant. S. Let us go, then!

Ant. E. I can call a carriage for us so we do not have to walk the entire way.

Exeunt _Antipholus of Syracuse_ and _Antipholus of Ephesus_

Dro. S. Dromio, is my scarf straight? I can't tell.

Dro. E. Yes, Dromio, your scarf is straight. What about mine?

Dro. S. Perfect!

Dro. E. Good.

Adr. I had not noticed you were wearing scarves before I left.

Dro. S. That is because we were not.

Dro. E. Luciana told us to put them on.

Dro. S. Our masters are wearing them as well!

Adr. Sister, why are they wearing scarves?

Exeunt _Dromio of Syracuse_, _Dromio of Ephesus_, _Adriana_, and _Luciana_


End file.
